Ischemic strokes can be caused by clots within a cerebral artery. The clots block blood flow, and the blocked blood flow can deprive brain tissue of its blood supply. The clots can be thrombus that forms locally or an embolus that migrated from another location to the place of vessel obstruction. To reduce the effects of the cut off in blood supply to the tissue, time is an important factor. In particular, it is desirable to restore blood flow in as short of a period of time as possible. The cerebral artery system is a highly branched system of blood vessels connected to the interior carotid arteries. The cerebral arteries are also very circuitous. Medical treatment devices should be able to navigate along the circuitous route posed by the cerebral arteries for placement into the cerebral arteries.